cursedgamenewfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
'Maria - Contains spoilers to game plot! You have been warned.' Maria, the main NPC that you have to deal with throughout the game, is the woman who turned you into a woman. "You're not sure what to make of this woman. She's certainly very beautiful with long blonde hair, colored with a few highlights, and impressively pert breasts, but you just get a weird vibe from her, as if something about her isn't quite right." So far in the game, Maria visits you in your House four times: *Immediately after your transformation on March 31, Maria shows up at your front door to tell you about the curse and your punishment. *On Monday April 16, Maria appears in your bedroom when you wake up, to check up with how you are adapting to your new body. She allows you to ask for details about various aspects of your situation. The number of questions you may ask depends on her happiness with you (see below). *On Monday May 14, Maria again appears in the morning, and gives you a task. She instructs you to break into a Lab and steal a strange artifact. She gives you 14 days to accomplish the task, and will reward you if you complete the task to her satisfaction. *On Thursday July 12, Maria once again shows up in the morning, and gives you the task of helping a woman named Britney who is "on the wrong path." Hidden Mechanic There is a hidden mechanic that is used for how much Maria likes you. There are various activities and things that you do that can raise or lower the number of points you have and ultimately how much Maria likes you. There is a 20 point scale that is used. It starts at 0, with the lower limit being -10 and the upper limit at 10. If the value is less than 0, Maria is not terribly pleased with you. If the value is greater than 0, she's more helpful and kind. At exactly 0, she's ambivalent. At -10 - Maria will hate you, and go out of her way to make your life worse. At 10 - Maria all but loves you, and will go out of her way to make your life better. *It has been confirmed that failing to get any phone numbers in the beginning of the introduction will cause Maria to like you more. *It has been confirmed that when you first talk with Mysterious Woman/Maria, and choose to Chat with her instead of Seducing her, will cause Maria to like you more. *It has been confirmed that if you choose "Object" when prompted during the introduction will cause Maria to like you more. *It has been confirmed that if you question her after she tells you to stop pursuing a particular line of questioning, she will become angry with you. *Any time she requests something of you (Maria's Missions), failing the mission or refusing to do it will make her angry, while succeeding will make her happy. *It has been confirmed that if you touch the Strange Artifact or fail to get the Artifact from the Lab, she will become angry with you. ''-3 to Maria's Disposition'' *It has been mentioned that if you are a Futanari and you get another woman pregnant, the scale will be at -10 for the rest of the game. Back to NPCs Category:NPCs Category:NPCs